True Lessons
by mandancie
Summary: This is the summer that changed everything. It was suppose to be a summer camp where the boys were suppose to have a little bit of normal. But when do anything ever goes normal when the Winchesters' are involved. Warnings: Mild physical abuse and torture. If you have a problem with it please don't read. Dean/13; Sam/9; Epilogue is now posted! :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. They belong to Eric Kripke. **

**A special thanks to _AlElizabeth_ for beta'ing my story! :)**

**Summary: This is the summer that changed everything. It was suppose to be a summer camp where the boys were suppose to have a little bit of normal. But when do anything ever goes normal when the Winchesters' are involved.**

**Warnings: Mild physical abuse and torture. If you have a problem with it please don't read. :)**

**Dean/13; Sam/9**

**True Lessons**

Sam was surrounded by water. He knew he was still in the pool. He hated it. He couldn't breathe. He could hardly see. And worse of all, there was no Dean. Dean was on the other side of the pool playing with the other kids, having fun.

Sam on the other hand didn't like swimming class. It wasn't fun. _She_ never made it fun. Why did she always pick on him. Just because he didn't want to put his head under water. Now he was being force to.

He hated swimming.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_-0000_0000_

"Alright, everyone, I want you to make a ball under water," Jasmine, the swimming instructor, said happily.

One by one the students lowered themselves under water and curled up. It was pretty much easy for everyone. Everyone except Sam. They were all in the shallow end of the pool. Everyone curled up into a ball under water. Even Dean. When it was Sam's turn, he did curl up but he didn't completely submerge under the water.

Dean knew that Sam was scared, but the fact that Sam was in the water was a big step that he took. Dean was proud that he attempted to make the ball and was getting closer to Sam to let him know he was doing a good job when he was stopped by Jasmine.

"Stay where you are!" Jasmine yelled at Dean. She walked over towards the edge of the pool. "Sam, you will do it again and this time do it right!"

"Leave him alone!" Dean yelled back.

"You stay out of this," was her comeback.

Dean was shocked at what he just heard. Obviously she didn't know who they were. No one talked to Sammy like that. Not even their Dad. There was no way that Dean was going to let this chick talk to Sam like that. Dean stood in front of Sam. He was about to say something when he felt a small hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Dean, it's fine," Sam said. "I'll do it again. I want to learn to swim."

Dean turned and faced Sam.

"That's fine, but she shouldn't be talking to you like that."

"It's okay Dean."

Sam moved away from Dean and looked up at Jasmine, who was now fuming at Dean's blatant disobedience. Sam knew that this wasn't going to be the end of this. But he knew he would be alright as long as Dean was there.

The rest of the day went with no more problems. Outside of the swimming class, Sam and Dean actually had fun. Which was Pastor Jim Murphy's plan. The boys walked out of the Community Centre and headed towards Jim's car. Jim was glad to see the boys enjoying themselves. They needed to have some time where they were just boys and not worrying what was out there. That's why he talked John into letting them stay with him for a few weeks. Jim wanted them to build a relationship with other people besides each other. Well mostly for Sam rather than Dean. Dean had no problem talking to folks but Sam on the other hand always stayed behind Dean. It didn't matter where they went Sam was always a few steps behind Dean. He didn't want Sam to always be afraid of people or shy away from them. So that's why they were signed up at the summer camp for a couple of weeks.

So far so good in the department of getting Sam to not rely on Dean so much and stand on his own. Jim smiled as the boys made there way towards his car.

"So," Jim said as they got closer to the car. "Did you boys have fun?"

"Yeah," Sam beamed.

Dean just smiled. If Sam didn't want to tell Pastor Jim about that lady in swimming class then he wasn't going to either. As they got in the car, Sam never stopped talking about everything that happened while they were there. He gracefully didn't mention what happened in swimming. Sam talked himself tired. Dean just smiled at his brother. He was happy that Sam was having fun. So was Jim.

That night, Sam was so tired that he almost fell asleep at dinner. With the help of Dean, they made there way to their room and got ready for bed. When Jim came up about twenty minutes later to check on them, he saw that both Sam and Dean were asleep. Jim was ecstatic that they were able to be regular boys that had fun. He prayed that the rest of their time would be just like this.

For the first week of being at Pastor Jim's, the boys were enjoying themselves at the Community Centre. They were making friends. Some of the boys even came over after dinner and they all played outside. Jim just watched from the window and just relished at the fact that they were just being kids. Especially Dean. He saw that the ever so close watchful eye that Dean had on Sam started to lessen. Sam was more confident about being around other people with out Dean being near him. The only thing that made Jim sad was that John was not here to witness this scene of his boys just playing around. Jim thought he would remedy that and went in his office and grabbed his camera. He walked out of the door, and unbeknownst to the boys he took several pictures of Sam and Dean playing around and having fun with the local boys. Boys being boys. Little did he know that was all going to change in just a couple of days. He would learn that it was not in the cards for the Winchesters' to stay happy.

It began the last week of summer camp at the Community Centre The kids were getting ready for swimming class. Sam got to the showers after everyone.

"Sammy hurry up!" Dean yelled at the other end of the showers.

"I'm coming!" Sam yelled back. Even though he couldn't see Dean he knew he was still there. "Gone ahead. I'll be out there in a minute."

Sam heard the door open and close. He knew then that Dean left. Sam finished getting ready and stood under the shower for a minute. Then he walked out. He was headed for the shallow end of the pool so that he could meet up with Dean and his friends when he saw Jasmine out the corner of his eye.

"Sam, come here," Jasmine said.

Sam reluctantly walked over towards her.

"Yes ma'am," Sam said.

"Come with me."

She began to walk off. Sam looked over at the pool and saw Dean playing around in the water. He had a gut feeling that he should call for his brother, but hearing his name called out again and seeing Jasmine standing there waiting on him, Sam didn't call his brother. He followed Jasmine.

They walked over to the deep end of the pool.

"Sit down." she said.

Sam looked at her. His heart was beating in his chest hard.

"SIT DOWN!"

Sam sat down at the edge of the pool. He looked over and saw the numbers on the side of the pool. 18ft. Sam was visibly shaking now. Jasmine stood behind Sam and he could practically feel her breath on the back of his neck.

"Get in," She whispered in his ear. She didn't wait for him to move. She pushed Sam in the water. Sam began to flail his arms around in the water, trying to stay afloat. He kept going under and bobbing above the water. He looked over at her and saw that she was now laying on her stomach at the edge of the pool holding out her hand. In a panicked state, Sam reached out for her hand. She grabbed him and pulled him to the edge of the pool but didn't take him out. His face was completely wet. He didn't know if she could tell that he was full on crying now. Or maybe she just didn't care.

"I want to get out!" Sam cried. This wasn't fun, this was terrifying. His feet didn't touch the bottom of the pool.

"No," she deadpanned. "You will learn to put your head under water."

Sheer fear was in his eyes now when he saw her hand raise up and he felt that same hand on top of his head. She began to lower Sam into the water. Sam was struggling and crying the last thing he heard before he was engulfed in water. "Hold your breath."

Sam was under water. With in seconds he emerged to the surface.

"Let go of the edge," she fumed out pushing Sam's head under water again and with her other hand prying his hands off the edge of the pool. He felt himself go deeper and deeper under the water. He wanted to cry out but was scared that no sound would make and he would pull in too much water. He knew he was deep but he couldn't reach the surface and he couldn't feel the bottom. He could only feel the wall of the pool. So he decided he would try to crawl up the side of the pool until he came out on top. When he came up, he was coughing and crying at the same time; a difficult feat seeing how it seem that he couldn't even catch his breath. He was petrified of the woman in front of him and the only thing he was thinking was that he wanted his big brother. Dean would make everything better. But Dean didn't know where he was.

"Again," she said taking him out of his thoughts.

"Please," Sam begged gasping for air crying again. "Please, not again."

She had the look of disdain on her and it scared him even more. She didn't care what she was doing to him, she just wanted to humiliate him. She knew from day one that Sam was afraid of the water so she knew how to punish him for not doing the lesson right in the beginning of class. But she wasn't stupid, she knew she would have to wait until he wasn't with his brother. Since they were always together. She put her hand on top of Sam's head again. Sam was wailing now, screaming at the top of his lungs. She continued to lower him. With the fact that he was screaming on the way down, he was not able to take in a deep enough breath and be came straight back up. This time she hit him on the back of the head.

"Take a deep breath!" She put her hand back on his head and lowered him faster into the water. Sam gasped a quick breath before he was again submerged in water. This time there was no hand on his head. There was no resistance from the surface. But for some reason Sam kept feeling like he was sinking. He kept getting lower and lower. Then he felt them. He felt some hands on him. Those hands brought a calming feeling all over his body. He wondered is this what it felt like when one was about to die. The calming feeling. He embraced it with no hesitation. Anything was better than being scared. Then the next thing he knew he was being lifted out of the water. When he broke through the surface of the water that's when he saw why he was so calm. Like anytime before, he eyes goes directly towards him. Dean was at the edge of the pool and not her.

Dean pulled his baby brother out of the water with amazing strength. It was like from one pull, Sam was under water and then he was on the side of the pool in his brother's arms. Sam all but collapsed in his arms. Sam looked around and didn't see Jasmine anywhere. Dean was livid. He couldn't believe what he saw when he came thought that door that separated the shallow end from the deep end. He saw that bitch hit Sam on the back of the head and then lower him in the water. Dean could still hear the blood curdling scream of his name when Sam was pushed beneath the water. And Dean wasn't the only one that heard it. The other instructor that was with the other kids came running after they saw Dean get out of the water and was heading towards the deep end. Dean was so preoccupied with getting Sam out of the water that he didn't notice the other instructor pulling Jasmine out of the pool area.

"Sammy," Dean said. "Sammy, talk to me."

"D'n," Sam gasped. Sam started coughing bringing up water that was in his lungs from being under so long.

"Can you walk?" Dean asked. He was fully prepared to carry Sam out of there and get him dried and dressed.

Sam nodded his head against Dean's chest. They stood up and they walked back towards the lockers. Sam was leaning on Dean. Even though Sam was walking, he was still weak from not having enough oxygen while he was under water.

Dean got him in the locker room. They went to their things. Dean sat Sam down on one of the chairs that were there and started to dry him off. After he dried Sam and himself he helped Sam change back into his clothes and once they were done Dean put Sam on his back and carried him to one of the classrooms. Another Centre volunteer came into the class. They both like her, but Dean was so angry right now, he didn't want to see anyone near Sam.

"I am so sorry this has happened," April apologized; her face pale.

Dean just looked at her. He was sitting in a chair and Sam was standing in front of him in between his knees leaning against Dean's chest. Dean had his arms protectively around Sam. And Sam was asleep against Dean's neck.

"Call Pastor Jim," Dean said then lowered his head so that it was on Sam's shoulder. The adrenaline was leaving Dean and all he was feeling was scared. He was scared of what might have happened if he didn't go and check on Sam. He gripped Sam tighter in his arms. Sam didn't seem to notice other than melt more into the embrace, but he did not wake up. April walked out of the room and left the brothers there.

Fifteen minutes passed and Jim walked into the room. He saw Sam and Dean were still in the same spot and position they were in when April came in earlier.

"Dean," Jim quietly said.

Dean looked up at Jim. He could see that Dean had been crying.

"Our swimming instructor- Jasmine- tried to drown him," Dean whispered out.

Jim pulled a chair out and sat it in front of Dean and sat down.

"Dean," Jim said again but before he could finish Dean cut him off.

"She was human but she tried to kill Sammy."

Jim was taken aback at what Dean said.

"There were no black eyes. Just dead ones."

Jim knew what Dean was talking about and he felt his heart sink for the boys. All he wanted was for them to feel a little bit of normal, but that wasn't in the cards. Jim stood up. He knew there was really no point in talking with Dean. He reached down to pick up Sam from his arms but he saw Dean's arms tighten.

"Dean, give me your brother, so that we can go."

Dean looked up at Pastor Jim and slowly let go of Sam. He picked Sam up and the two of them walked out of the Community Centre together.

It was a few days until John was due to return. Jim had already talked to John on the phone about what happened. It's been two days since the incident at the pool and Jim looked out of the window to see Sam and Dean sitting on the porch together. Just them. One step forward. Two steps back, Jim thought. What he saw this it broke his heart. Sam was more clingy towards Dean than he was when they first got here. Dean wouldn't let Sam out of his sight for an instant. The only time they were separated it seemed like was when one of them were in the bathroom. Other than that, they were glued at the hip. How could everything go to crap in the matter of two weeks. It seemed like all Jim's good intentions were for nothing. It seemed like all he did was hurt the boys more than help them.

John got to Jim's place a day early. He walked in and the first place he went to was the boys room. He saw that they were asleep seeing how he got to Jim's place at midnight. But John didn't care he walked into the room and picked Sam's sleeping body up, sat down and placed Sam in his lap. John just held Sam. Sam nuzzled more into his father's chest. Dean, who didn't move one inch other than looking at his father, just laid there. Dean just knew he would probably be blamed for this. John looked over at his eldest son and knew what he was thinking.

"Come here," John whispered to Dean.

Dean got out of bed and walked the short distant to his father and stood in front of him. John cupped the side of Dean's face.

"Don't blame yourself for this," John said with the utmost love in his heart for Dean. "You saved your brother's life. You should be proud. I know I am." John snaked his hand behind Dean's head and squeezed his neck affectionately.

"She was human, Dad," Dean said. His voice trembling but was trying to stay strong in front of his dad. John pulled Dean closer and put his arm around his son. He whispered in his ear.

"You did good, son. I'll take care of it. You did what you were suppose to. And I am proud of you." Dean melted in his father's embrace. John rocked both his boys in his arms. Thanking God that he had both of his sons in his arms. He held his sons for awhile longer and then ordered Dean back to bed. He then got up and placed Sam back in his bed and bent over and kissed his son on the forehead. He moved over to Dean and cupped his face once.

"Get some sleep, son." John said.

John walked out of the room and closed the door on his boys.

The next day, Dean got up and saw that Sam was still asleep. Dean use that opportunity to get ready and he came back in the room. He didn't like the way Sam was breathing. It was raspy and he was wheezing, but he was breathing and that's what mattered.

Even though John had gotten to Jim's place late that night, he was up early and gone. He headed towards the Community Centre. He couldn't get the conversation he had with Jim out of his mind. Jim had told him what Sam had went through while he was gone. John was seeing red. He couldn't believe that someone would do that as a punishment. It was no secret that Sam was afraid of water, but to use water as a way to hurt Sam that was inexcusable in John's book. Trying to keep his temper in check and his driving under the speed limit. He drove to the Centre in the hopes that this Jasmine would be there.

When he go there he got out of the car and could feel eyes on him. He looked over and saw some ladies at the window checking him out. A small smirk came across his face and he winked at them as he walked into the building. He could see them blushing and laughing from behind the window. When he went into the building he headed straight for the office. When he got inside the office he could hear them talking about something. About him, he supposed.

"Oh my goodness," April said when she first saw him getting out of the car.

"Who is that?" Jasmine said standing next to April. She had made up a story about Sam going back into the pool by himself and so had sloughed off any blame. Jasmine had said she assumed Sam just wanted to try and hold his breath underwater since he hadn't been doing so well during class. April, naive soul that she was, believed Jasmine.

"I don't know," April answered.

"I sure would love a piece of that," Jasmine said biting her lip.

April looked at Jasmine. "You're awful. You know that."

They looked out the window just in time to see him smile and wink at them. They both couldn't help but to blush at the attention he was giving them.

"Excuse me," John called out. "Can I get some assistance out here."

Jasmine almost rushed out of the back room where they were to go to the desk.

"How may I help you?" Jasmine smiled at him.

John smiled back with one of his patented million dollar grins that could melt any woman. Her knees buckled a little. Her only saving grace was that she was leaning on the counter when it happened.

"I'm looking for Jasmine," John said.

Jasmine's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. He wanted her. He wanted her. That was all that was going through her mind when he asked. She just knew she was going to love how this day was going. This devilishly handsome man that came in on his black horse, or long black Impala, just to see her. She was on cloud nine in her mind.

"I'm Jasmine," she said smiling. "How can I help you?"

"Well," John began to play his role. "My wife wanted me to come and look around the local community centres to see if we would like to enrol our child in one. I was told by a friend that if I was to come here then I should ask for you. That you would know exactly what I would need."

In more ways than one, she thought. But what she said was, "Sure, let me take you on a little tour of our facility." She walked out from behind the counter and looped her arm around John's. They began to walk out of the office. Jasmine turned around an looked at April who was still standing in the doorway. She mouth 'Oh my God' to her and then turned as John held the door for her and they walked out of the office. They walked all over the Centre. Arm in arm. She was basically plastering herself all over John. She didn't care that he said he had a wife at home.

They walked into one of the rooms and she looked at him. And she couldn't help herself any more she lunged forward and kissed John on the mouth. He didn't resist or move away.

_0000_-0000_00000_-0000_-0000_

Jim got up that morning and went to look for John. He didn't like how he was when they parted after he left the boys room the previous night. When he went in the living room where he left John for the evening, he saw that John was not there. He went up the stairs and checked to see if he was in the boys room. When he walked in, he saw that Dean was sitting on Sam's bed, his back on the head board and Sam laying on his shoulder still asleep.

"Dean," Jim said walking into the room. "Have you seen your father?"

Dean shook his head. "Haven't seen him since last night."

Jim shook his head. And turned to walk out of the room. Then he turned back to Dean.

"I'm going to go out for a while, when your brother wakes up, get yourselves some breakfast. Make sure your brother eats. I'll be back later."

"Okay," Dean said. He didn't ask where he was going. Truth be told, he really didn't care where Pastor Jim was going. The only thing he cared about and was worried about was laying next to him. And he was still sleeping.

Jim grabbed his keys and headed out of the house. He knew there was really only one place that John would go. After the rage an anger that John was eluding while he was talking to Jim, he knew John was going to do something stupid.

_000_0000_-0000_-0000_-0000_0000_

John and Jasmine were kissing and groping each other in the classroom. Jasmine was really enjoying the attention John was giving her. He pushed her towards the wall. She moaned a little but continued kissing him. Then things changed from her enjoying the loving she was receiving to being scared. John hand crept up till it was around her neck. Once his hand got there, he squeezed his grip and pulled her away from him. The loving dewy eyes that she saw when he first showed up were gone when he backed away from her. She saw pure rage in his eyes. She immediately got scared. She tried to move away from the wall but he was stronger than her and he was showing that now. She tried to pry his hand off of her neck, but it would not budge. Tears were forming in her eyes. He wasn't saying anything, so she had no idea why this was happening.

"Why?" Jasmine gasped out. "I thought..." she was cut off by John squeezing her neck a little harder.

"Don't talk," John said. His voice calm and collected. "It's my turn."

John reached with his other hand in the small of his back and pulled out his long hunting knife. Jasmine began to shake in his hands. She didn't understand why this was happening. She thought they were having a good time.

John brought the knife up to her face and began to trace the side of her head with the knife. The rage in his eyes never faltering, but there was a strange calmness to his face. She couldn't believe this was happening. John brought the knife up to her teary eye. It got closer and closer to her eye to where it caused a tear to fall.

"Please," Jasmine gasped out barely a whisper. "Please don't hurt me."

John couldn't take it any more. Deep down he wanted her to stop breathing. She had tried to kill his son.

John slammed the knife in the wall right beside her head. He was so close to her she could not even take a deep breath without being constricted with his chest leaning on her. She could feel him literally shaking. That scared her more. Then what seemed like forever, he finally spoke.

"_Please,_" John whispered in her ear. "Is that what my son said when you repeatedly dunked his head under water." His voice though quiet got more and more harsh as he continued.

"Oh my God," she gasped out closing her eyes.

"Yeah, you better call on God, because right now He's about the only one that will show you any mercy. Because I'm going to kill you."

"Please," she cried. "No. I'm so sorry."

"You separated my boys," John finally walked away from her. "You terrorize my youngest son, and the only reason you're sorry is because I'm here. Not because you feel any remorse for what you did to Sam."

Jasmine stood against the wall frozen in fear. John's hunting knife mere inches from her face. Her breathing in short gasps.

"Now, I'm going to ask you something," He said walking over towards Jasmine. "And I want you to tell me the truth. If you lie to me," John pulled the knife out of the wall. He really looked at Jasmine. "You know you are a very beautiful woman. If you want to stay that way... just tell me the truth."

Jasmine shakily nodded her head too scared to open her mouth.

"Did you know that Sam was afraid of the water?"

Jasmine closed her eyes. She was too scared to answered. She knew whatever answer she gave would cause her considerable pain. Pain that she did not want. John got close to her again. This time he wasn't pleasant.

"DID! YOU! KNOW!?" he screamed in her face. She cringed from him sinking more into the wall behind her.

"I-," she gasped out. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to hear your bullshit apologies." John sneered in her face. "I want your answers."

She nodded her head.

"I can't hear you," John said. He voice much calmer now. "Look at me." John grabbed her face and made him raise her head so that she would look at him. "I want to hear your voice. Did you know?"

"I knew," she cried out. "I'm so sorry."

John stepped away from her. He always consider it a rule for him and his boys that they never ever put their hands on a woman. But this woman. This woman made him re-think his stance on the matter. She knew that Sam was afraid of water, and she used it as a means of torture towards him. John was now pacing the floor in front of her. She kept murmuring apologies.

"Shut up," John yelled. She instantly became quiet. "Do you have any idea what you did to my son? Do you even care?" John rushed at her.

_0000_-0000_0000_0000_00_

Jim arrived at the Centre and rushed inside. He went into the office and saw April standing behind the counter.

"Where is Jasmine?" Jim asked.

"Hey, Rev. Murphy." April smiled. "Yeah, she's escorting that new guy around the Center. He said that he wanted to bring his child here."

Jim rushed out of the office and preceded to the back rooms. Hopefully, he wasn't too late.

"_Shut up. Do you have any idea what you did to my son? Do you even care?"_

Jim rushed into the room. John rushed towards her. Jasmine started screaming.

"Johnny, stop!" Jim rushed to his side before John made his way back to Jasmine.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jasmine shrunk down to the floor. When she looked up she saw the pastor holding John back. Now if she didn't have the fear of God in her, she did now. She saw John's eyes. John wanted her dead.

"Get out of here," Jim strained holding John back. Jasmine scrambled off the floor and ran out of the room.

"She...could have...killed...Sammy," John struggled in Jim's arms.

"Yes, but you will not kill her," Jim pushed John back. "You have two boys to think about. You will be no good to them if you're in jail. Now calm down."

John stumbled back against one of the desk. He raked his hand down his face. He started to really calm down.

"Now, leave this place and go get your sons."

"Jim," John said.

"No," Jim said. "Go get your sons and get out of town. I'll call you when you can come back."

John looked at Jim in shock. Then he realized what Jim was doing and he grabbed his knife and walked out of the Centre. Jim knew he had some cleaning up to do. Even though Jasmine was in the wrong, she could still cause trouble for John and the boys. And that he couldn't have. So he set out to look for Jasmine.

John drove back to Jim's house. He walked in the house and found Sam and Dean sitting at the table eating breakfast. When John walked in the kitchen he saw something that he knew only Dean could do. Sam was sitting at the table laughing with his mouth full of cereal. And Dean just smiling at him. Dean looked up at their dad.

"Hey Dad," Dean said.

"Hey boys." John walked in kitchen and stood behind Sam. He ruffled Sam's hair and leaned down and kissed the crown of his head. "You ready to go?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then Dean looked at his dad.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said. "Where are we going?"

John looked at Dean. "Somewhere fun. Come on, go get your things and we can go."

Dean and Sam left the table and went in their room and packed their bag and headed with their dad towards the Impala. Within minutes the Impala was driving out of town.

**Four Months Later:**

John was heading back to the motel where he left the boys to go get dinner when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Johnny,"_

"Jim," John said. "It's been a long time."

"_Yeah, it has. The reason I'm calling is because there's been something that has happened. Something I think you should know about."_

"What is that?"

"_Jasmine."_

"What about that..."

"_Johnny," Jim cut him off before John said it. "Dean was wrong. She was possessed."_

"What?!"

"_She was possessed. It was a demon that was trying to kill Sam. It wasn't that girl."_

"Did you exercise it?"

"_John there is something I have to tell you."_

"Did you exercise it?!"

"_Yes, but I have to tell you what it said. It's about Sam."_

John listen to what Jim told him and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was shaking his head. No. Not his baby.

"It was lying."

"_Johnny-"_

"NO! It was lying. Not my baby. Not my son. I don't want to hear any more. And if I hear of anyone coming after him or Dean, you won't be able to stop me."

John hung up the phone before Jim could even reply to his last threat. John parked the Impala, grabbed their dinner and walked in the motel. He looked at his boys. They were just lounging waiting for him to bring dinner.

"Hey Dad," Sam said pulling John out of his thoughts. Dean looked at his dad. "Everything alright?"

John smiled at his boys. He knew that whatever they were going to come there way they were going to get through it together.

"Yeah, Sammy. Everything is fine. You ready to eat?"

They all sat at the small table and had they their dinner together.

**The End**

**A/N: I would like to thank you for reading my story! Please be kind and leave a review. It is the only payment I get. :) **

**Many hugs and kisses **

**Mandancie :)**

_Follow me on my Facebook page._


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. They belong to Eric Kripke.**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Now there was no way that I could leave it and have Sam afraid of the water. We all know that on at least two occasions Sam has had to jump in the water to save someone. So here is a little piece of Sam overcoming his fear of the water. ENJOY! :) **

**True Lessons **

**Epilogue**

It's been a year since the incident at the Community Center. It's a beautiful summer afternoon and John decides that they should take a break and just enjoy the day. They stop at a rest stop that has a lake on it. Dean looks at Sam and has an idea.

Sam and Dean stood on the edge of the bank.

"I'm scared, Dean." Sam whispered.

"It's going to be okay, Sam." Dean looked at his brother. "Do you trust me?"

Sam looked up at his brother. He nodded his head without hesitation.

"You have got to learn to swim." Dean jumped into the lake leaving Sam standing on the pier. Dean turned around and saw Sam still out the water.

"Come on, baby brother. I got'cha." Sam looked at the water then looked at his brother. "You'll be fine."

Sam walked over to the edge of the pier. Dean was in the water with his arms out, waiting to catch Sam as soon as he jumped in. Sam knew that there was nothing that Dean did would hurt him. He wanted to be just like Dean. Not to be afraid of the water.

"You gonna catch me?" Sam asked stand on the edge.

"I'll be right here, little brother. All you have to do is jump."

Sam looked at the water and then at his brother. He took a deep breath. Sam turned and looked back at their dad who was sitting on his cooler leaning against the Impala.

"Sammy," Dean calmly said. "It's going to be alright, Sam."

Sam turned back to his brother, who was still in the water with his arms extended. Sam took a step back, closed his eyes and took another breath. Then with his eyes on his brother, Sam ran off the pier, jumps in the air and lands in the water.

Bad memories floods Sam's mind when he lands in the water. He can still remembers that woman dunking his head in the water. She was prying his hands off the sides of the pool. Sam's heart begins to race. His arms start flailing in the water.

John opens his eyes when he hears the commotion in the water. Sam starts to cry when he feels hands grab his wrists.

"Sammy," Sam hears a calming voice beside him. "Sammy, open your eyes."

Sam opens his eyes and sees his brother right next to him. Sam begins to calm down. So does John who made his way towards the pier when he heard Sam's distress.

"You're okay." Dean said. Sam looked at his brother. The stress lines that were on his face, smooth out. "Now, are you ready?"

Sam nodded his head and Dean pushed away from Sam, just enough so that Sam could do what he needed to do but still close enough so that Sam could touch him.

"Okay," Dean said. "I'm going to count to three. And I want you to lower yourself under the water and make a ball, okay."

Sam, still a little frightened and not using his voice, nodded again.

"Alright." Dean said. "One, two, three."

Sam lowered himself under the water and formed a ball. He could still feel Dean's hand on his shoulder when he went down and then less than one second Sam emerged from the lake. Dean smiled. Sam looked at Dean. He saw pride in his brother.

"You did great."

Sam had a smile on his face.

"I put my head under water!" Sam laughed.

"Yes you did little brother," laughed Dean.

John looked at his son and smiled. He walked back over to the car and sat down.

"Hey Dean, do you really think I could learn to swim?"

"Oh yeah, we just had to do this first." Dean moved closer to Sam. "I can't have my baby brother afraid of the water."

"Thanks Dean."

John pulled a drink out of his cooler and sat down on it. Listening to his boys having fun in the water. Sam not scared. Today was a good day.

**THE END**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that has favored, alerted, and reviewed my story.**

**Please be kind and leave a review.**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**


End file.
